l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kamotz (CaBaNa)
Summary Whiggins Moisttongue Dire Wolf Who? Getting to know Kamotz Kamotz is an earnest cleric in the worship of... Lauto/Hrauto/Hades... Persefa... Death. Though worshiping Death, Kamotz is no crazy murderer, easily getting along with most members of Bacarte society, though how much that says... Resembling his shifter heritage in face and body, silver gray hair adorning his skin. He wears a dark ashen robe with stains of dried and washed blood accent, when the shifter has his hood up, it is difficult to determine his heritage directly as most of his body is covered by the clothing. The shifters clothes smell of old death, and under the robes he wears heavy plate mail, gifted to him from the Temple Lauto Daunton. Strapped to Kamotz back is a tower shield, almost as tall as the shifter himself. The front of which bears endless scratch and dent marks from Kamotz, as he often bashed his triple-headed flail into the shield as a noise-maker. A shoddy slingback pack rests under the shield, and snakes around to tie in front of Kamotz. Inside is rope, pre-tied in a noose, as well as tools for climbing. Inside the cleric's robes are a number of sewn pouches containing ground bone, ink, paper, feathers, mystic salves, and adventuring supplies. Creating a very pungent odor of death around Kamotz. A little history Living in Bacarte, feeling and seeing Death isn't difficult... Kamotz began to worship Death, even though he did not know It's true name. It started after a string of murders in Bacarte. The townspeople rallied a cry against Kamotz father, who was a full Lycanthrope, and labeled him the killer. Kamotz mother railed against the mob, insisting her husband was locked away in their cellar during the full moon. A mock-trial was thrown together outside of Kamotz home, a Cleric of Death was present. When the townspeople insisted that the murderers family die as well, the Cleric of Death intervened, offering Kamotz "The Choice". Leave Bacarte, become a member of the clergy, and live; or stay an die. Having just received his cleric title, Kamotz has a limited understanding of religion, his or others. Kamotz has vowed to Lauto, he will hunt Zal'Ekthees followers to the death, and destroy non-sentient undead on sight. The shifter was enjoying destroying undead, and came back to make his vows formal. After defeating Slardazial a second time, the Temple of Lauto offered Kamotz a divine blessing. The ceremony was arduous, required sacred artifacts, and Kamotz' own life. Death was not enlightening for Kamotz, more of a lengthy nap with strange visions, hazy really. After an amount of time, still unknown to Kamotz, the shifter was resurrected as both cleric and paladin. Background Restless Dead - Perception as a class skill Region Bacarte Kick Who framed Kamotz father? What did Kamotz death visions mean? Anything Lauto, Zal'Ekthees, undead, Death... Photo Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resistance: none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 8 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 + Armor Penalty (-1)) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Longtooth Shifting +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Choice of 1 language (Goblin) Class Features Hybrid Cleric +1 Will Healing Word Hybrid Healers Lore Hybrid Paladin +1 Reflex Divine Challenge Hybrid Paladin Armor Proficiency Hybrid Talent Feats Weapons Proficiency Triple-Headed Flail Hybrid Talent Mounted Combat Versatile Expertise, Flail, Holy Symbol Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Hybrid Cleric/Paladin At-Will Death's Shadow Holy Strike Hybrid Divine Challenge Encounter Healing Strike Healing Word Heedless Fury Call of Challenge Daily Blood of the Mighty Avenging Flame Other At-Will Versatile Plate Armor +1 Encounter Longtooth Shifting Feature Daily Onatar's Forge Cloak of the Chirurgeon Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power05= |Power04= |Power06= }} Equipment Gold remaining 74 Silver remaining 8 Weight 127 lbs/180 possible carry load Wish List *Forgemasters Gloves *Contortionist's Cord Tracking Treasure Starting Gold: 1750 gp XP 2250 XP (Retired at level 3 and remade at level 3) Original Character Sheet Level 3 Experience Link gained 1768 from Invasion of Baskrant gained 1050 spending 3 DM credits at level 4 gained 1724 xp from Underneath Hadey's Door gained 2391 xp from Undead Hunter Changes recently implemented Hooked up with traveling merchant caravan on way from Baskrant to Daunton, they sucker Kamotz, hard.Invasion of Baskrant sold warhorse at 20% to traveling caravan gaining 136 Bought Dire Wolf from traveling Caravan on way to Daunton negative 1000 Bought the Impenetrable Barding that came with Dire Wolf negative 360 Bought the Riding Boots that came with Dire Wolf negative 840 Bought Cloak of the Chirurgeon that came with Dire Wolf negative 680 Received "free" training with the Dire Wolf. Took mounted combat at level 4. retrained Lance of Faith to Death's Shadow leveling up to 4 retrained Strength from Valor to Heedless Fury at level 4 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by Karlowitch. * Hi CaBaNa ! I have finsihed looking your character sheet through. Please look at the problems i found. * Background Option: I see you have picked Bacarde has your background, but you have not included your +1 bonus to perception in your skills, nor have you written anywhere the rest of your regional bonuses. This means your passive perception increases to 22 and your perception increases to 12 ! * Blood of the Mighty - Needs to be included in the Power to hit Table ! * Versatile Plate Armor +1 - link doesn't work (used D&D insider to confirm item) * Onatar's Forge - link does not work (used D&D insider to confirm item) * Cloak of the Chirurgeon - wrong link (used D&D insider to confirm item) * Impenetrable Barding and Riding Boot's need links. (used D&D insider to confirm items) * Weight Carried: I calculate it to 127lbs. 15+6+50+3+7+20+11+11+4 = 127. Which is still no problem for Kamotz ;). * Xp tracking needs to be updated with the gained experience from DM credits and from the adventure Invasion of Baskrant.( It would make it easier to track ) Status Approved for level 4 by TwoHeadsBarking and Karlowitch. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Cleric Category:L4W: Paladin Category:L4W: Shifter Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W: Cleric Category:L4W: Paladin Category:L4W: Shifter